Language of Flowers
by Burrito of Feels
Summary: The best duo in Scotland Yard, Constable Kotori and Inspector Eli has been solving cases smoothly. What happens if one of the two betrayed and became...a thief?
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone! It's yours truly, namucchi! This is my first fanfiction. Ever. And as my debut of fanfic writing, I started off with my favorite Love Live! School Idol Project OTP, KotoEli! Yes, I'm that one rare-shipper in the fandom. And, their first UR pair in School Idol Festival; the Job set with Cop Kotori and Thief Eli, it gave me much inspiration and motivation for me to finally write my first fanfic of my favorite LL ship._

 _I hope you, dear FF dot net readers, would like it!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.** **Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the writer**

* * *

"Have you tried talking with flowers, Kotori?"

"P-Pardon?"

The blonde chuckled at her gray-haired companion's puzzled expression etched all over her adorable, innocent face.

"Nevermind. The thing is, I've found out already~"

"Eli, don't you mean—"

Smirking, the blonde named Eli turned to the crown, debating noisily like no care of their fragrant surroundings. Kotori, the gray-haired, stared at her senior in awe. _As expected of Ms. Eli Ayase..._

"Miss Inspector, please do something!" a black haired small lady in twin tails begged as she approached the two, staring at them with her magenta eyes. "I swear I'm not the culprit! You have to stop these people!"

The two officers stared at each other and nodded. Eli walked to the crowd, who seemed to notice her presence.

"Everyone, may I summarize the conundrum here first?" she asked in a kind but authoritative tone.

The crowd fell silent, staring in awe at this beautiful lady. Kotori found herself blushing as well. _She's so smart, cool, and beautiful. Everyone is in admiration on her. She's an ace of Scotland Yard. The superiors love how she does her job._

"Very well, I shall take that as a 'yes'," Eli said with a nod. "Kotori?"

 _And yet I have no idea why she's stuck with a rookie like me_ , Kotori's thoughts continued. _I'm so clumsy and I always have the culprit slip through and escape away from me. Sigh._

"Kotori? What's wrong?"

With the blonde inspector's face near hers, Kotori shrieked in astonishment.

"E-E-Eli! I-I'm sorry! W-What is it?"

"Are you alright? Are you tired?"

 _And I always worry and burden Eli..._

"A-Ah, no! I'm fine!" Kotori waved apologetically. "I-I was just thinking about the case..."

"Is that so?" Eli replied, staring at her companion anxiously. "I was just wondering if you could explain the case for us in summary."

"Y-Yes! Absolutely~"

"A replica of the princess's tiara went missing at the neighboring pawn shop of this flower shop." Kotori began. "An alarm was brought by the pawn clerk. Soon, the pawn owner found the piece in a vase of marigold flowers displayed outside the flower shop. The owner then accused the only employee working in this shop."

"I swear I didn't do it!" the black haired female blurted, alarming Kotori.

"Let her finish, Nico," Eli snapped back.

"T-The tiara is retrieved but by public demand," Kotori continued. "We are to pursue the culprit behind this. We have the pawn shop owner, pawn shop clerk, and the florist. All passersby around the crime scene are on-hold... though only one was found for this is the deserted part of the market. I-Is that fine, Eli?"

"Yes, thank you, Kotori," Eli replied with a nod. "Any objections?"

"I do," a bossy female voice of the pawn shop owner replied in. "'By public demand'? Psh, don't give me that. The culprit is Nico Yazawa, and it's obvious!"

"Hey!" Nico retorted angrily.

"Do you have any proof, ma'am?" Eli stepped in.

"W-Well, she was the only personnel in this flimsy shop!"

"I already said that I was in the back room!" Nico shot back. "Why would I come to your shop in the first place to grab a replica?"

"You probably had an accomplice to do the dirty work for you!"

"I don't! Why would you suggest such? Maybe that's how YOU did it! You were the one who found the tiara in our vase to possibly FRAME ME!"

"Everyone, I demand silence and all attention to me!" Eli interrupted in a loud voice. "Accusing each other with lack of evidence will only lead to more chaos. We want you to go back to your duties as soon as possible..."

"Then tell us already!"

"To reduce the noise," the blonde sighed. "It is neither Nico nor the pawn shop owner."

" **WHAT!?** "

"So be quiet now and listen to my explanation."

"The first point that we should consider is how the tiara got out of the shop. The pawn shop is surprisingly light guarded and the surveillance cameras placed don't scope much each of the corners of the room. There is only one clerk present in the shop while the owner is at her office, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right," the owner answered with a nod. "I was taking care of some...papers."

"So," Eli continued. "There is one conclusion on how the tiara got out of its glass case without any trace of mess."

"T-The pawn shop clerk!" Kotori exclaimed as everybody turned to the girl.

The girl looked timid and quiet. With all eyes on her, her body shook and her words quivered as she spoke.

"B-But I w-was in t-the s-shop t-the whole t-time," she stammered nervously. "I-I didn't went o-outside t-to place the t-tiara..."

"That's true," Nico said. "She was in the shop the whole time when we watched the surveillance video."

"Indeed," Eli replied with a nod. "Unless someone can put it for her."

"The accomplice must be Nico!" the pawn shop owner retorted.

"Are you out of your mind?" Nico stammered. "Didn't Miss Inspector just said its neither of us?"

"Miss Nico Yazawa is neither the culprit nor the accomplice," Eli replied. "I talked to the old lady; the owner of this flower shop. She had Nico to talk about. Therefore, she's innocent of this."

"Then who did—"

"T-That's right. Its not M-Miss Nico Yazawa..."

A small voice interrupted in. It was from the pawn shop clerk.

"Miss Officer is right," she added as her body shook more. "I-I did it. T-Though its true that it w-wasn't me who put in Miss Y-Yazawa's vase. It was my boyfriend."

Kotori gasped as she turned to the only guy in the shop.

"It was totally a childish act," the clerk continued, choking into tears. "But it was a sign of a revolution—rebellion from me."

She turned to her boss, the pawn shop owner, with disgust and hate clouded in her eyes.

"I had enough of you. You keep ordering me around like a slave of yours, abusing me unnecessarily—!"

Her expression soon fell.

"I tried hiding it from him—my boyfriend. But he saw my scars. He became furious. He want me gone of that place."

The guy shifted.

"Millie—"

"But you know I can't!" the clerk named Millie retorted, sobbing. "I needed money...for my grandmother..."

"Why didn't you resign immediately?" Nico asked worryingly. "You could have found another job."

"Her boss threatened her that she'll make her life miserable," the guy stepped as he hugged Millie. "Worse, she'll kill her grandmother."

"Then why stage a stolen tiara?" Kotori asked.

"Once the mall management heard of it and discovered how the boss is handling the shop," the guy answered. "It could be forced to close down. Millie will be free from her grasp."

"I didn't mean for Miss Yazawa to be involved," Millie wailed. "She's a very nice lady. I wanted to stop her rows with the pawn shop owner.

"Please," her lover added. "Don't throw Millie in jail. I did it. I planned it all. Arrest me, instead, Miss Officer!"

"Courageous man," Eli remarked, nodding to the man and turned to the pawn shop owner. "We'll get onto that once we're done with..."

"What's with that dirty face, Miss Officer?" the owner stammered. "Y-You now I'm the victim here! They stole the tiara! They framed Nico Yazawa!"

"Oh, was I giving you a dirty look?" Eli snapped back suavely. "I thought I was giving you the most affectionate look that I could ever give to somebody who has violated human rights. Wasn't your shop about to be closed sooner anyway? Unpaid debts to the mall management and taxes to our dear country. My dear ma'am, you're committing tax evasion!"

"You—!"

"Kotori, call our team. Arrest this woman."


	2. Chapter 1

_As for the conclusion of the stolen tiara, the owner of the pawn shop was arrested for tax evasion and human trafficking. As enforcers of the law, we still had Millie and her boyfriend throw to jail but shortly bailed out by the old woman of the flower shop. In exchange, Millie worked at the flower shop to help Nico._

 _I cannot forget Eli—my partner's conversation with the couple:_

" _Nice choice of flowers, sir," she said, approaching the young man._

" _I guess that's where you all figured it out," he said sheepishly._

 _As the couples were taken away, I approached her._

" _Is this about that question about me talking to flowers?" I asked._

 _She chuckled._

" _Have you heard about the language of flowers?"_

" _Do you mean about each of the flower's meaning?"_

" _Exactly. Do you know where the tiara was placed?"_

" _Yes. By the vase of marigolds."_

" _Did you know that marigolds means 'cruelty'? Our couples sure know how to start a so-called rebellion subtlety."_

* * *

Morning came. An alarm clock rang loudly, followed by a tired grumble and a click. Silence. Except the shifting of the sheets and soft mumbles.

Minutes have passed. It was total stillness, until a loud shrieking voice shattered the peace.

"Uwaaaa! I'm late!"

They gray haired jumped off her bed, slipping on the wooden floor with a thud. After continuous whinings from her bathroom to her dresser, Kotori Minami started off of her flat. Calling a taxi, she rushed her way to her workplace, Scotland Yard. After fixing her signature hair mysteriously from all the bed hairs, Kotori ran to the building. With the click of her timecard, she sighed heavily.

"Safe~"

"You were almost in a brink there, Constable Minami," a co-worker greeted by as she entered the building.

Kotori nodded, chuckling nervously as she greeted her 'good morning' with a salute to her co-workers in the precinct. A man approached her as soon as she took a seat on her desk; its their—her boss, the superintendent.

"Good morning, Constable Minami," he said in a deep voice, sipping his cup of black coffee. "You aren't with Inspector Eli Ayase?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," Kotori responded with a stiff salute.

The superintendent waved off her greeting, looking at her for a moment.

"Don't give me that sad look, Constable," he said with a soft but hearty chuckle. "You might be thinking that I'm always giving attention to Inspector Ayase."

"No, sir, I didn't intend to—"

"I do believe that you're learning so much from her," he continued, interrupting his subordinate. "You'll be able to grab the ropes soon. Don't worry."

After a few briefing, the superintendent left. Kotori sighed heavily.

That's right, Kotori pondered. I'm a rookie constable partnered with the ace inspector Eli Ayase. _She has solved a lot of cases. The high-ups have attempted to promote her to Chief Inspector. But she keeps declining them. 'Kindly', as they put it. I wonder why..._

 _Speaking of_ , she continued, blinking as she snapped out of her senses, finding herself staring at Eli's desk next to hers. _Isn't she getting late?_

Morning passed after numerous of high-ups coming to Kotori to inquire about her blonde partner. But for some mysterious reason, she hasn't showed up. They frowned, hopeless as they thought that this gray haired female constable won't be able to do her job well without Eli. After countless of apologies she gave out, Kotori's heart ached. She wanted to help. But she understood what's in her superiors' minds; that she's useless with her.

Noon passed by. Eli still hasn't showed up in the Yard.

 _Did she fell sick?_ When she thinks about it, she does not know where she lives, nor did she have anyone living with her. _I actually don't know anything about her._

Kotori bit her lower lip as she found herself unable to concentrate. She didn't even notice that the superintendent approached at her desk again. She covered her mouth before she could scream in astonishment.

"Inspector Ayase hasn't called in sick...yet," he said, handling Kotori a doughnut. "It is worrisome but also troublesome."

Kotori cannot help but to agree, except that its more worrisome for her partner. The superintendent then ordered her to patrol an area for the rest of her shift than crowding herself with boring paper works. With diligent but weary spirit, Kotori did his orders and left her desk.

But Inspector Eli Ayase hasn't showed up since.

Days. Weeks have passed. The blonde ace inspector hasn't stepped in Scotland Yard since the tiara case. Of course, the high-ups were disheartened that one of their best investigators has mysteriously disappeared… or left without any notice or trace. The superintendent had Kotori partnered with another inspector. But since, she wasn't able to assist well in investigations no matter which inspector she was partnered with. Soon, the gray-haired constable was dropped to patrolling duties to prevent extermination from her work.

Kotori deep down was thankful for her demotion because this is the most fitting job she would do…at this moment. She did try her best to work with the other inspectors but she feels better when she's working with…her.

Also, Kotori decided this would be a good idea to start off from scratch to higher position. Alone.

 _With the hopes that she could try and investigate Eli's sudden disappearance soon…_

Days. Weeks have passed once again. Kotori was slowly improving in her work. With the old superintendent regularly rooting on her, she feels happy to herself, even though deep inside, she still lingers for…

Kotori has been receiving countless patrol duties which she successfully fulfills each of it. This time, her boss—the superintendent had her assigned in a night patrolling in an old library with a team. Kotori found this as a good opportunity to hone more of her skills at work.

After her boss gave her half day off to regain much energy, its already her night duty. She passed by the station first for briefing, then they drove off to their location.

Kotori was feeling nervous. She had never patrolled at night where most of the crooks are out. But as she gazed through the car door window, London at night looked magical. People walking on pavements to their own businesses and streets are still crowded with countless of vehicles; Kotori found the lights beautiful, as if cheering her up to her duty. And also…

 _I wonder how she is doing… I hope she's fine and safe…_

Before she knew it, she had already calmed down and her nervousness seemed to disappeared although they've already arrived at the library. As they left the car, their sergeant briefed them a moment before they could go to their respective positions.

The library has two separate buildings. The left building is the main library, while the right side contains rooms of offices, halls, and laboratories.

With a flashlight in her hand, Kotori went to the right building, walking to the stairs to the third floor, where her position is. For patrolling purposes, each constable has the duplicate room keys of each floors they are assigned. The grey-haired first came in a conference room, with the wooden tables and chairs aligned straight to a large blackboard on the wall. Wide paned windows had the moonlight illuminated in, dispersing the dark away. They also have to rummage all cabinets, desks and darker corner to check, except the locked ones, for it has the authorized personnel's important papers that the authorities cannot touch. After roaming to a couple of rooms like offices and laboratories, she moved onto the next room. But as she inserted the key, she felt strange. The door was already unlocked. Kotori felt nervous, but she tried her best to contain her composure.

 _A thief?_ she thought, as she pointed her flashlight to the keyhole. It wasn't concealing enough to the naked eye but Kotori could see light scratches, as if it was pick-locked thoroughly but hastily. The gray-haired constable gulped as she placed her ear on the surface of the door. She could hear a muffled tapping of a computer keyboard. She turned to the sign above the door. It was the owner of the library's office.

Kotori thought through her next action discreetly, but she was internally panicking. With a courageous nod, she turned off her flashlight and opened the door slowly without making any faint noise. In a corner, the typing noise was where the source of light. As Kotori moved carefully, she could see a shadowy figure in front of a laptop.

"W-Who goes there!?" she hollered.

 _Human nature is interesting. Human instincts are always first to act before you think of what supposedly to act._

The intruder was alarmed, turning around to constable Kotori.

And the next occurrence shuddered Kotori Minami.


	3. Chapter 2

[Extract from Library Night Patrol by Sergeant…]

 _At the loud shattering of a glass, the constables nearby moved immediately to the assumed source: Constable Minami's area. Arriving at the scene, they found the constable sitting listlessly on the floor. I, too, immediately responded with more constables with me and shook the female constable to her senses and interrogated her about the chain of events. Constable Minami exceptionally recognized the intruder of the night, and by the mention of the name, she sobbed._

 _Sir, it was Eli Ayase._

* * *

Next day; day off from the night shift duty, Kotori stirred off of her heavy slumber. Opening her eyes, memories of last night crashed back rapidly.

Seconds… Minutes… Hours have passed. The gray-haired still lay spiritless on bed. Until now, she found it unbelievable. _What is she doing there? Why is she hindering with someone's private and confidential property? Has she really turned her back away from justice? Has she really become…a thief?_

Tears welled up from her golden eyes.

 _But… I'm glad… She's alive… and well… Somehow…_

The next day, Kotori came to Scotland Yard. Entering the precinct, her co-workers stared at her intently. She kept a cool, austere face but she could feel the chill through her spines.

"Superintendent said he wants you in his office," a fellow constable said as she arrived at her desk. With a salute and a small smile of thanks, she immediately went to her boss's office, hopefully running away from the dreary gazes.

The superintendent's eyebrows were about to cross as Kotori found him, reading a report. She knocked, and the gruff voice of her boss told her to proceed in.

"Unfortunate events, Constable Minami," he sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Nasty business."

"D-Deep apologies that I let her—the intruder escaped away from me again," Kotori said in a shaky voice as her eyes became watery. "I-I'm not even doing my job right. And… And..!"

"I understand, constable. I understand," the superintendent said in a gruff but gentle voice. "We still can't believe it as well until now. The whole Yard even believes that Ayase has completely turned her back from us."

"I...don't…believe…"

"I know you don't. You're one of the few who still believes at her."

Kotori raised her head with a lightened but confused expression on his statement when someone knocked the door. As her boss stared at her, she gave a nod.

"What is it?" he asked as he waved the constable in.

"A phone call for Constable Minami, sir. Originally the caller was looking for Ayase—."

"Yes, yes, Johnny. You may take the call, Minami."

"Sir—."

"Leave it to us, constable. We'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

As Kotori left the superintendent's office, her fellow constable led her to the Yard's hotline phone where her caller was connected in. With a salute and word of thanks, she rushed and picked up the telephone.

"Hello, Constable Kotori Minami speaking."

"Ah, Miss Officer!" a familiar voice responded.

"M-Miss Nico Yazawa?!" Kotori gasped. "The florist in that flower shop!"

"No, the florist in the pawn shop," Nico snapped sarcastically. "Aagh! No time for jokes! Please come to the shop! I don't trust any coppers here except you and that—that voluptuous blonde!"

"E-Ehh?! A-Alright… I'll get there as soon as I can."

"JUST. COME. IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

After reporting back to her superintendent and got permission, Kotori rushed to Nico's flower shop. As she reached the place, she suddenly had a surge of feelings…that it was just yesterday when they solved a case successfully here. _Yes. With…Eli._

"What's with the sad face, Miss Constable?"

A timid voice pitched in, interrupting Kotori's thoughts.

The familiar face of the former pawn clerk appeared on the constable's sight as she snapped out.

"Millie, what are you up to now?"

The recognizable fussy voice emerged out as the person herself Nico Yazawa came out of the shop.

"Oh, constable, there you are!" she said with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're here. Where's that blonde partner of yours?"

Kotori fell silent as her face etched with sadness and grief.

She then gave a brief account of Eli's whereabouts. Nico and Millie gasped.

"I-I never thought—," Nico exclaimed. "I can't believe she would turn evil! Nico nii is scared!"

"Stop it, Nico," Millie retorted. "Think of Miss Constable's feelings! Also, don't forget that Inspector Ayase saved us from the gallows."

"G-Geh!" the small florist stammered. "I-I guess you have a point…"

"Don't worry, Miss Constable," the florist assistant added as she held Kotori's hands. "I believe that Miss Ayase is not a thief. She did not betray the law or you. There must be a reason…something!"

"What are you guys meeting about?"

A shrilling bossy voice interrupted in. A redheaded woman; clad in black corporate suit with golden linings, a tiny top hat clipped on her hair bun, and scarf tied around her neck, emerged out of the flower shop doorstep. With her fists clasped and twitched, flaming eyes, Kotori guessed this is the trouble Nico called.

The twin tailed florist growled at the redheaded visitor.

"And YOU'RE still here?"

"I am not leaving until YOU give back my suitcase!" the redheaded shot back.

 _She's probably a flight attendant,_ Kotori thought. _And Miss Nico is accused. Again._

"E-Excuse me," she stepped in after a few deep breathings. "But can we get inside the shop and tell me what happened?"

As everyone came back inside the shop, Kotori turned to the civilians.

"Now," she began. "Who will start?"

"Miss Officer," the redheaded responded. "This young lady has stolen my things from my suitcase and stuffed with flowers!"

"What do you think am I, a skilled magician!?" Nico shot back. "I'm a bloody florist and I've been working here all day!"

"M-May I know your name first?" Kotori added.

"Does it matter?" the redheaded snapped. "I just want my things back from this thief!"

"Oh please," Nico refuted back. "You can't even do the most basic moral request."

The redheaded lady's face turned red in anger as she pouted. Kotori cannot help but to wail in a corner. _Just do what Eli used to do on investigations!_

"Maki Nishikino," the redheaded gave in. "As if it's going to help retrieving my things!"

"W-Well then, Miss Nishikino," Kotori said, clearing her throat as she regains composure. "Why do you think Miss Yazawa, the florist, stole your things?"

"Well, because…of…this!"

As Maki answered, she dragged a dark blue leather suitcase and opened it. Purple flowers flowed out, as if it was stuffed there full.

"These are purple hyacinths," she added. "And their store has purple hyacinths! Of course I would be accusing her!"

"I swear, constable, I didn't do it!" Nico said pleadingly. "You can ask Millie that I was working here the whole time. That's why I called you of hoping the inspector would clear things up the second time. Now she's not here, you're my only hope!"

Kotori can feel herself in cold sweat. _That's true. I'm Miss Yazawa's hope. Hope like she did it._

 _But Eli is already—!_

"Alright," she said. "I'll do my best to solve this case."

Nico gasped happily as she smiled.

"This is ridiculous!" Maki demanded angrily. "She's obviously the thief! Why would you cover up for her?"

"If you think about it, Miss Nishikino," Kotori replied. "Miss Yazawa's shop isn't the only one selling purple hyacinths, yes?"

The redheaded flight attendant was about to protest but then hesitated.

"Well then," Kotori continued. "Are you sure that's your suitcase?"

"I—," Maki stammered, looking back at the suitcase. "I don't know."

"Miss Constable," Millie interposed. "Do you think her suitcase got switched?"

Nico and Maki gasped at the florist assistant's assertion. Kotori, with her fingers on her chin, nodded discreetly.

"What places did you go at, Miss Nishikino?" she asked.

The redheaded protested for a moment, but still gave in.

"Of course, from the airport," she answered, crossing her arms. "…To this mall."

"What transportation did you ride to arrive here?"

"A taxi, of course."

As Maki responded to Kotori's interrogations, her violet eyes suddenly lit up.

"Now that you've mentioned it," she muttered.

"What? What is it?" Nico and Kotori simultaneously asked.

"I remembered that there's this fancy sports car parked near the taxi I called," Maki began explaining. "I think I giggled?"

Nico spit a laugh.

"What the heck was that!?"

"Shut it, I'm not finished," the redheaded growled. "I remembered I giggled, because the female driver of the car has the same case as mine!"

"Miss Constable!" Millie exclaimed.

"Where did you last saw the sports car?!" Kotori asked hurriedly.

"It was really a noticeable car," Maki replied. "It drove the same lane as the taxi I'm in. But as soon as we arrived, she drove it to the upper parking lot of the mall."


	4. Chapter 3

The next chain of events went chaos. As Maki gave the information, the three bolted immediately to the upper parking lot. Escalators nor stairs doesn't extend to the upper floors; so Kotori, Maki and Nico rushed to the elevator.

"Good day to you," a petite voice of the elevator attendant greeted with a smile. "Please watch your steps—."

"E-Emergency!" Kotori gasped, flashing out her police ID badge. "To the upper parking lot, please!"

Frightened, the elevator attendant pushed and held the button, pertaining to emergency rules of the elevator use. The three panted heavily as they slumped in the lift.

"T-That was u-unnecessary," Nico huffed.

"The car might not be there anymore, you know," Maki stammered, breathing heavily. "Why did you even bother coming with us?"

"Because I want to know and shove to your pretty face that I'm not the thief! I'm going to make sure you'll regret pointing your finger on me!"

"C-Calm down, everybody," the elevator attendant said. "We have arrived at the upper floor parking lot."

With a ring, the elevator door opened. As the two continued to bickering as they exited the lift, Kotori approached the frightened elevator attendant.

"Apologies for the sudden alarm," she said. "May I know your name?"

"H-Hanayo Koizumi," the elevator attendant answered.

"We're sorry to disturb your duties. I'll inform the management of your cooperation."

With a bow, Kotori joined Maki and Nico, leaving the elevator attendant bewildered.

"Miss Officer—Constable Minami," Nico asked, approaching the gray-haired constable.

By the mention of the florist, Kotori's memories of earlier at the flower shop as they left flashed back:

* * *

" _Miss Officer, do you know the meaning of purple hyacinths?"_

 _A firm but gentle voice instantly interrupted Kotori's hurried tracks as the florist and the flight attendant started off. A nun clad in navy blue religious habit walking by the entrance of the flower shop appeared in front of the gray-haired constable. The nun's golden eyes gazed at hers._

" _N-No…" Kotori subconsciously answered._

" _What are you dawdling about?" Nico interrupted in as soon as the two noticed the missing constable on their pace. "We gotta get going. NOW!"_

 _Kotori nodded, but still fixed at the beautiful nun, who were giving her a light smile._

"' _Please forgive me'…"_

* * *

"You sure looked pale there," Nico added, interrupting the constable's trance. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Y-Yeah..!" Kotori answered agitatedly.

"Ahh! Here it is!"

As the two conversed, the flight attendant's voice exclaimed loudly. Running to the redheaded, Maki pointed to a shiny, dark violet sports car.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Nico asked, giving a cynical stare at the redheaded.

"Of course, I'm not that dumb as you think!" Maki responded heatedly.

"Meaning, the driver is still here," Kotori said.

"Should we wait, then?"

"Of course, she's the thief therefore she must be ambushed—arrested!"

"Wait, we aren't sure if she really stole—!"

"Uhm… excuse me?"

A different voice made the three jump in astonishment. Behind them, a purple haired lady stood, staring at them confusingly. With her attire and the redheaded's reaction, it was certainly the sports car driver.

"Y-You—!" Maki stammered. "Y-You thief! Give me back my suitcase this instant!"

"Stop spouting baseless accusations, you dumbo!" Nico retorted as she held Maki back.

"W-What did I do?!" the female driver gasped surprisingly.

"Apologies, miss, we don't mean to alarm you," Kotori stepped in. "But it seems that we have an incident of switched cases. Miss Nishikino here had her suitcase switched with a suitcase of flowers and remembered that she saw a similar one; your suitcase back at the airport, so we came to the conclusion that the suitcase in your possession got switched with yours and Miss Nishikino's."

The female driver stared at the gray-haired constable puzzlingly. Kotori cannot help but whine anxiously, unsure of her reaction.

"M-May I know your name?" she instinctively asked.

The driver widened her turquoise-colored eyes, and then chuckled.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just confused with what's going on especially there's a diligent, adorable constable interrogating me suddenly," she said. "Nozomi Tojo. Wanna check out my trunk, then?"

Kotori nodded as she blushed. As they walked behind the sports car, Nico nudged her.

"I don't trust her," she whispered.

"W-Why?" Kotori asked eagerly.

"I don't know. A hunch. She kept smiling and all. Its giving me shivers."

"Here we are," the driver, Nozomi said as she pressed a button hanging on her car key. "I just want to tell you, Miss Officer, that I don't have a suitcase with me. But I want to show you anyway to prove—."

As the compartment opened, there lies a dark blue suitcase.

"Ah! That's THE suitcase!" Maki exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"W-What do you mean you don't have a suitcase?" Nico bellowed.

As Kotori turned, Nozomi herself was shocked as her face turned pale.

"I… I...!" she stammered with a shaky voice. "I d-didn't..!"

"She stole it, Miss Officer!" Maki cried out. "Arrest her!"

"I-I swear I stole no suitcase!" Nozomi whined. " I didn't really know—!"

"M-Miss Officer—!"

A familiar voice interrupted the heated scene. Kotori turned around, finding the petite elevator attendant approaching them.

"M-Miss Koizumi!"

"Y-Yes, hello again," Hanayo greeted sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt but… Well, you see—."

"Ahh! That suitcase!"

A shrilling female voice rang in as an orange-haired girl cuddled on the timid elevator attendant.

"That must be my suitcase!" she added in an energetic voice.

"W- **What?** "


	5. Chapter 4

" _This has certainly become more tied up than we expected."_

Nico remarked as she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand the sudden chain of events she just witnessed.

Even the constable herself who is present at the scene: Kotori Minami was unable to comprehend anything from this rapid turn. As she snapped out and tried to regain her cool, the civilians have already started arguing with each other.

"This MUST be MY suitcase!" Maki demanded. "The driver and I were in the airport!"

"Nyeow, it must be mine!" the orange haired stammered.

"Then what's that suitcase you brought with you!?"

"Its not mine, nya!"

"How did you know it isn't yours?" Nozomi, the purple haired driver asked.

"I clearly look like a nurse, nya!" the orange haired answered, continuing with her peculiar end phrases at every word she says. "And the contents of this bag CLEARLY don't look like my medical kit!"

"Ah, that's it!" Kotori suddenly exclaimed. "The contents! May we see the contents of your suitcase, Miss Nurse?"

"Rin Hoshizora, nya," the nurse replied. "Gosh, I'm still not used on everyone calling me a 'nurse'."

"Yeah, you really don't look like one," Nico muttered, followed by a head smack from Maki.

Rin, the nurse, opened the suitcase just as Kotori asked to. It was full of hygienic and make up kits, clothes and suits of golden linings. A passport was also found.

"Ahh! My suitcase!" Maki exclaimed, as she immediately leaned in and closed it.

"Hooh? Afraid to have your panties flying around?" Nico said teasingly.

"S-Shut it!" the redheaded hissed as her face flushed.

"This is certainly a switched case incident," Kotori remarked.

"N-Nyan!? Switched cases!?" Rin stammered. "Then that case must be—!"

As the orange haired nurse turned, Nozomi gave her a confused look.

"A-Ah, this case," she said, upon realizing. "I don't have a suitcase at the first place. This might be yours."

"Well then, Miss Officer," Hanayo said, giving a bow to the gray-haired constable. "It seems that the case is solved. I shall go back to my duties."

"Y-Yeah," Kotori replied. "Thank you very much for your cooperation, Miss Koizumi. The law appreciates your help!"

The elevator attendant's face lightened, as her face flushed and her eyes widened. Then she gave an angelic smile and went back to her work.

 _Case solved, huh,_ Kotori thought. _I solved…a case…alone._

 _I—_

"N-N-N-N-N-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A suddenly shrill of the nurse's shriek echoed around the upper parking lot. Everyone at present turned around to see the orange haired, staring at the opened suitcase, obviously shocked.

"W-What is it!?" Nico exclaimed as they ran up to her.

"T-This…" Rin said in a shaky voice. "This isn't mine either!"

"W-What!?" Kotori cried, running to Rin's side.

Inside the suitcase, it was full of papers and a laptop hiding under the unfolded and messy clothes and suits. It clearly wasn't the nurse's description of her belongings. Still.

"Does that mean," Nozomi said. "Someone out there has a switched case too?"

"W-What if it isn't the only one left?" Maki stated. "What if there's still a lot who got their cases switched?"

"Everyone sure has the same suitcase, huh," Nico observed. "Who would do such a thing? Or is it just a coincidence?"

"S-Somebody help me!" the familiar voice of the elevator girl echoed once again in the parking lot area. As they all turned, Hanayo was being held by another orange haired lady.

"What did you said about SUITCASES?!" she asked, pinching the elevator attendant's cheeks. "Because I have my suitcase lost too!"

"Miss Koizumi!" Kotori cried.

"W-What?! You got your suitcase switched too?!" Nico asked, shocked.

Rin hissed as she dashed to the newcomer, who then noticed someone in a nurse uniform approaching to her direction. She let go of Hanayo and dodged, but Rin was faster and got hold of the same dark blue suitcase, not to the another orange haired. The stranger resisted, but slipped off and lost her grasp (due to her clumsiness, it seems). Rin immediately opened the retrieved case and sighed happily.

"W-What the heck was that?" Nico gasped as they witnessed this unimaginable sudden fiasco.

"I guess the nurse got hers back," Maki remarked.

"Are you okay?" Nozomi asked to the stranger.

As the female driver asked, the orange haired sobbed, turning to her with a wailing face.

"Uwaaa! My caaaase!" she whined. My suitcase is goooooone! I'll lose my jooooob! Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Ah, I know you!" Hanayo suddenly exclaimed after looking intently at the bawling stranger, squinting her eyes. "You're that weather forecaster, Honoka Kousaka!"

Kotori gasped as she recognized at the elevator attendant's mention of the stranger's name.

"Ah! That clumsy weather forecaster!" Nico exclaimed.

"She's actually good in her trade of work, though," Hanayo remarked.

"B-But my suitcaaaase," the newcomer named Honoka continued to sob. "I-I'm going to be killed by my boss!"

"Ah, your suitcase..." Nozomi replied as she reached out her hand behind. "I believe this is yours-."

But the purple haired driver seems to be grasping on air. As she turned, the suitcase was nowhere to be found.

Everybody turned their heads to and fro. As Kotori looked around, she noticed a figure running from the shadows.

A figure...carrying the same dark blue suitcase, and a glint of yellow flowed gracefully midair.

Kotori's eyes widened as she realized what she just saw. Her lips trembled, and suddenly yelled:

"E-Eli!"

The silver haired constable's voice echoed around the empty parking lot. Everybody turned around at her sudden cry.

So did the shadowy figure.

Pausing for a while, it turned around with it's blonde hair fleeting graciously.

Eli Ayase, the former ace inspector of the Scotland Yard, stared at her with a surprise face, but immediately shifted to a cold expression.

Despite that she was able to grab the intruder's attention, Kotori's throat became dry, unable to speak up. She had many things to say, many things to ask, gathered up inside her mind ever since her disappearance. But at this moment, she felt speechless.

"Ahh! She took the suitcase!" Maki exclaimed, pointing at the same dark blue suitcase Eli was holding.

"M-My suitcase!" Honoka cried.

Eli shifted as the civilians have noticed her appearance with the suitcase. Without saying a word, she darted off to the shadows.

"Eli!" Kotori called once again as tears started to well up from her eyes.

"Quick, Miss Officer," Nico exclaimed. "You have to chase her!"

"I cannot afford to lose my suitcase," Honoka begged. "It has important documents!"

"Ah! She just jumped off of the building!?"

"Hope in, constable," Nozomi said as she revved up the engines of her car. "I'm no racer for nothing. We can catch up to her immediately."

* * *

The silver haired constable felt anxious of herself on the next chain of events. As soon as Nozomi kicked on the engines, the wheels screeched, moving it's way out of the upper parking lot. Kotori doubted the purple haired for a moment, but the speed was too incredible to keep up. Before she could notice, they were already on the streets. The sun has already set. Night has fallen, and the chase is on.

London streets at night is still bright from every lights illuminating the city's brilliance and beauty. Their blonde intruder was seen leaping off from roofs to roofs skillfully. Nico muttered how she found it incredible and mysterious at the same time, trying to figure out on how could she have done that so effortlessly.

Sure, it's possible to catch up with Eli with a racing driver. But the city traffic was the drawback, slowing their pace down. But the purple haired just smirked it off as she drove off from the main roads to shortcuts, alleyways, and secret roads; though they had to drive around roads to roads to keep a steady follow.

The vehicles they meet honked loudly while Nozomi managed to dodge them without leaving a scratch. The civilians who went with them, sitting back at the passenger seat, Nico and Honoka, screamed loudly as they kept sight on their blonde thief. Kotori meanwhile has been quiet ever since the chase started, staring at the familiar figure of her friend running off from buildings to buildings. Her heart has been beating wildly ever since she saw her tonight. Again. Until now, she's still unsure of the sudden chain of events, on why would Eli steals someone's suitcase-someone's property.

 _Eli...why?_

As the night falls darker, their surroundings have also become darker.

"W-Where in hell are we already?" Nico asked, feeling uneasy as she looked through the car window. "Have we gone way too far away from the city?"

"Not really," Nozomi answered. "Rest assured. We're still near from the main road."

"Nico, are you sure that your shop will be okay without you?" Kotori asked in concern.

"Millie and her man can manage at the shop themselves," the florist answered. "It's already in closing hours." Then she eyed the constable for moment, raising an eyebrow. "Worried on why I came with you?"

Kotori fell silent.

"Look, I came because you guys saved my life, sort of. I believe at what Millie told you. Cheesy, am I right? But I want to do something good like how that old woman gave to me. I have to see this to the end."

Kotori cannot help but to stare at the twin tailed florist in admiration.

 _Is she...worried at us?_

"Ah, we're here."

As Nozomi spoke, the car stopped in front of an old-looking chapel. Sidewalkers can be seen passing by, but not minding the old building.

"W-Why did we stopped here?" Nico asked, giving a confusing look to the purple haired.

"This is where I saw her come in!" Honoka, the reporter, replied vigorously. "Don't dare doubt the eyes of a reporter!"

Kotori stared at the chapel for a moment, then turned her companions.

"You guys stay here and wait for me," she said. "I'll go inside alone."

"Are you sure!?" Nico interjected at the constable.

Kotori gazed at her, then gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Comparing it to the exterior, the old chapel looked majestic while carrying it's medieval taste. Dimming chandelier shone, illuminating the wooden pews. Plus, there is single glinting lighting shining on the altar, accompanied by a pair of candles.

Kotori averted her gaze around as she walked through the red carpet placed neatly in the center of the marble floor. The moon was shining brighter tonight as it lightened the glass mosaic windows, showing off it's colorful vibrance.

"What a surprise. A visitor."

A voice echoed in, alarming Kotori. A figure soon emerged out of the shadows, and the silver haired constable's golden eyes widened in astonishment.

It was the nun clad in blue from the flower shop.

* * *

 _Hello everyone, its namucchi...but now I just changed my username to Burrito of Feels. Its been more than a year, aye? And for that, I would like to apologize for the late update. I've been through a lot last year that caused the delay of my fanfiction writing. I already finished writing this chapter last year, though, but the next chapter is still incomplete. Nevertheless, I shall continue to do my best to this fanfic's completion despite of my IRL duties and responsibilities. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story so far! Honest reviews are encouraged and taken with pleasure! Ciao~_


End file.
